Almas predestinadas
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Son dos mini historias que pondre aquí. Ambos tratan del amor de la estudiante Inoue Orihime hacía Ichigo Kurosaki, capitán del quinto escuadrón. CON EQUEÑOS CONTENIDOS LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Almas predestinadas**

La academia, lugar del Seireitei donde los jóvenes con poderes espirituales, comienzan su entrenamiento para convertirse en Shinigami y entre los estudiantes, se podía ver a una joven que usaba el uniforme de la academia femenino.

Era de largos cabellos naranjas que tenía la mitad recogido con un pinche y una orquilla a cada lado de su cabello, sus ojos eran grises y sus manos iban llevando un trío de libros algo gordos por lo que le eran muy pesados.

-Ah…Cada ves nos hacen aprender más hechizos para al día siguiente…Pero tengo suerte de que me sepa la mayoría ^^

Noto como la mayoría de estudiantes andaban muy emocionados que corrían hacías las puertas de salida, aquella joven no entendía lo que pasaba, pero al ver a una chica de ojos azules y cabello negro y que vestía igual que ella, se alegra.

-Rukia-chan-La llamo.

-Ah, eres tú Orihime-Sonríe.

-¿Por qué tanto ajetreo?-Curiosa.

-Pues ha venido el capitán comandante de visita…Con el capitán del quinto escuadrón.

-¿El capitán...-Los libros se le cayeron de la sorpresa-…del quinto escuadrón?

-Oh es cierto…-Su sonrisa se vuelve picara-A ti te gusta mucho Ichigo-taicho.

-¡No digas eso!-Apenada y con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero si es verdad, es por él que decidiste ser Shinigami.

-Rukia-chan…No sigas, alguien te puede oír.

-Anda, vamos…-Ayudándola con los libros-¿O tienes miedo?

-Vale, vamos…Además, Kurosaki-taicho de seguro no me recuerda.

Ambas se dirigieron hacía las puertas, como había mucha gente, tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo por cruzar ese mar de estudiantes hasta que finalmente llegaron a primera fila. A 4 metros de ellas, estaban los maestros saludando con una reverencia al capitán comandante que venía con su teniente, también estaban saludando al capitán del quinto escuadrón Kurosaki Ichigo y a su teniente Momo Hinamori.

Inoue Orihime se le encogió el corazón y sus mejillas estaban rojas al verlo. Lucía serio como siempre se veía ante el público, sus ojos color marrones brillaban sabiduría de las peleas y su cabello era corto, alborotado y naranja. Ella sabía que siempre se mostraba así, pero veía que en el fondo era una buena persona que entregaba su vida para proteger a quien necesitase una mano…

Como ella…Aun podía recordar ese día como si fuese ayer.

_Flach Back_

_Hace precisamente 3 años, Inoue sabía que tenía poderes espirituales pero no le animaba mucho ir a la academia, tenía una buena vida con sus amigos a pesar que era huérfana y no quería cambiar eso por nada._

_Pero llego ese día, en que andaba sola por el bosque recolectando unas hierbas medicinales, porque su amiga Tatsuki había pescado una gripe y ella, por ser tan buena, fue al bosque a buscarlos. Cuando tenía lo suficiente y pretendía regresar, comenzó a sentirse débil y mareada que termino cayendo al suelo de guata, con su rostro mirando hacía su izquierda._

_Al oír un fuerte gruñido, se asusta al ver que era nada menos que un hollow y el miedo la invade, debía salir de allí, pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron en el peor momento, que solo atino con cerrar sus ojos y esperar su final._

_No sabía cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando recobró el sentido, tenía algo de comida en su boca que era sostenida por una mano masculina. Miro un poco más arriba y ve a un hombre que vestía de capitán, de cabello naranja y ojos marrones. Sintió que sus fuerzas regresaban y se levanto de golpe al recordar el hollow._

_-Tranquila, no te esfuerces-Le dijo._

_-El…El hollow…-Atino a decir._

_-Tranquila, ya acabe con él-Le aseguro-Toma, come-Entregándole la comida que era un pastelillo-No es mucho, pero te ayudara a recobrar tus energías._

_-Arigato-Recibiéndolo. Cuando su mano hizo contacto con las del capitán, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo-Etto… ¿Eres un capitán?_

_-Hai y por tu desmayo por falta de comida, debes poseer poderes espirituales, será un problema sino los controlas y deberías comer correctamente. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?_

_-Me llamo Inoue Orihime…_

_-Mucho gusto Inoue, mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, capitán del quinto escuadrón-Al ver esa leve sonrisa llena de seguridad como sus ojos, se había sorprendido tanto para luego sonrojarse._

_Fin Flach Back_

_-Para mi es un recuerdo muy importante…pero se que Kurosaki-taicho lo debió olvidar_-Pensó la joven mientras lo veía hablar con los maestros y el capitán comandante

En eso, por los movimientos bruscos de los demás por poder bien lo que pasaba, uno de ellos accidentalmente le pego en la espalda, empujándola tan fuerte que cayo al suelo y los libros ahora salieron volando (pobres libros XD)

-Orihime, ¿estas bien?

-H-Hai Rukia-chan-Poniéndose rápidamente de rodillas-¿Ves? Sin ningún rasguño, soy muy fuerte-Riendo algo nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien?-Esa voz preguntando por ella, la hizo reaccionar de inmediato, giro su cabeza y se sorprende al ver quien era.

-Kurosaki…taicho.

-Ah…-Dándose cuenta-Pero si eres tú Inoue…Al final si has venido-Ahora si que estaba sorprendida, ¿Él la recordaba?

-¿Usted…me recuerda taicho?

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Cómo podría no recordarte?-La chica se sentía demasiado feliz y su corazón latía a gran velocidad-Ven, déjame ayudarte-Tomando su mano.

-Arigato-Algo roja de la vergüenza, ya estaba de pie y sus manos seguían juntas.

-Esfuérzate mucho para ser una gran Shinigami y ojala termines en mi escuadrón.

-¿Eh?-Eso último no se lo esperaba, se sentía feliz y emocionada que tenía ganas de gritar-H-Hai…-Agachando su cabeza.

-Ichigo-taichou, el capitán comandante lo espera para que comience el recorrido por la academia-Le aviso su teniente.

-Gracias Hinamori.

Cuando ya se habían ido los maestros, tenientes y capitanes, todos hablaban emocionados, menos Orihime, quien seguía sonrojada y su mente no paraba de hacerle recordar sus palabras.

-Uhh…eso fue muy interesante Orihime-Le decía Rukia con picardía y dándole leves codazos-Lo tienes enganchado.

-P-Parad Rukia-chan-Más roja aún.

El tiempo paso con la misma velocidad en como las hojas caen hasta tocar el suelo en otoño. Pronto sería el día en que los estudiantes tendrían que ir por 3 meses después de clases a la escuadrón que se resigne por suerte para aprender como son las cosas, como estar preparados para cuando se gradúen y sean oficialmente Shinigami.

-Me ha tocado el décimo tercer escuadrón.

-¿Querías estar con tu hermano y Renji?

-¿Por qué metes a Renji?-Algo roja, por lo que tuvo que mirar hacía otro lado.

-Solo te hice una pregunta Rukia-chan.

-Anda, pues dime tú en que escuadrón de práctica quedaste.

-Pues…Aún no lo abro, tengo muchos nervios.

-Entonces yo lo haré por ti-Arrebatándole el sobre para abrírselo-Uhh…Que suerte.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

-Te ha tocado el quinto escuadrón.

-¡¿E-E-El quinto escuadrón?!

-Estarás por muchas horas cerca de Ichigo-taicho…De seguro que cuando esto termine…Ya serás toda una mujer.

Su comentario provocó que se sonrojase hasta quedar como un tomate-¡Rukia-chan!

En el quinto escuadrón, Ichigo acababa de despertar, se vistió y salio. Mientras caminaba por su "base" era saludado por todos sus subordinados y él les respondía, llego a su oficina y ahí ya estaba Hinamori esperándolo.

-Lo siento Hinamori.

-Descuide, se que anoche estuvo tomando con Kyoraku-taicho.

-Era eso o enfrentar a Kenpachi-Suspiro.

-Ya llego la carpeta con los nombres de los estudiantes que vendrán a practicar en nuestro escuadrón.

-Que bien, ¿Cuántos son?

-Son diez-Y comenzó a nombrarlos uno a uno-Y finalmente Inoue Orihime-san.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste Inoue?

-Si taicho… ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada. ¿Las clases ya terminaron?

-Pues hace una hora, no tardarán en llegar.

-Pues habrá que recibirlos como corresponde.

Salieron afuera y ya estaban los estudiantes que venían en práctica, algunos estaban emocionados y otros nerviosos, entre ellos la ojigris. Ella tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo como si fuese lo más emocionante del mundo y él…Pues no le quitaba la vista, como si su reacción fuese divertida.

Después de presentaciones y todo, poco a poco ellos lograron integrarse con los demás como si ya fueran Shinigami y parte del escuadrón e Inoue se hizo muy amiga de Hinamori, lo que provoco que estuviese cerca del capitán, cosa que la hacía feliz y a la vez nerviosa.

Fue todo un mes de toda clase de emociones al máximo para la joven Inoue Orihime, en las mañanas, impresionaba en clases por su rápido avance, progreso e inteligencia a pesar que no lo demostraba tanto y como siempre, no paraban de confesársele, pero ella los rechazaba, claro que no solo allá, en el quinto escuadrón también cuando iba por las tardes y después estar tan cerca de Ichigo por cosas de la vida o cuando lo ayudaba cuando Hinamori se encontraba ausente. Claro que por las noches no se liberaba, porque como tenía tantas emociones acumuladas producidas por el capitán, le era difícil conciliar el suelo.

Hoy era como siempre, causando sensación en la academia, luego llega al quinto escuadrón y aquí viene lo diferente…repentinamente comenzó a llover. La lluvia era muy fuerte por lo que no se tardo en quedar completamente empapada. Al llegar al escuadrón, fue recibida por el capitán, quien al verla en ese estado, se sorprende.

-Te ha pillado la lluvia, ven, te llevaré a mi cuarto.

-¿Su…?-Sonrojada-¡N-No es necesario taicho!

-Claro que si, si no te doy algo con que secarte, pescaras un resfriado, anda, vamos-Llevándosela de la manos.

Inoue estaba roja como nunca al ver su mano unida con la de Ichigo, pero no tardo en estornudar. Entraron al cuarto del capitán y este le dio de inmediato una toalla y una bata blanca y larga. Luego abre la puerta que lo llevaba a su baño.

-Sécate aquí y ponte esto.

-H-Hai-Apenada, entra al baño.

Estuvo un buen rato allí, primero se seco el cabello y se recogió completamente en su pinche, luego se fue desvistiendo para secarse el cuerpo y finalmente se pone la bata. Deja estirando la toalla para que se secase y luego estira su uniforme de la academia, deseando que se secase pronto que era el único que tenía y mañana debía hacer un examen. Lanzo un suspiro y sale algo avergonzada, después de todo, la bata que usaba era nada menos que la del capitán.

-Anno…-Algo roja.

-Ah, ya terminaste…Lamento si te incomoda usar mi bata, es que bueno…mi ropa te quedaría algo grande y…

-N-No se preocupe taicho-Agachando la cabeza-Solo esta tratando de ayudarme por lo que lamento mucho los problemas que le eh causado.

-No debes hacerlo, no podía permitir que te quedarás así de mojada.

-Arigato-Con la cabeza gacha, realmente estaba apenada, especialmente porque la bata tenía el aroma del capitán-_¿En que estoy pensando?_

La lluvia seguía sin descanso, ellos estaban sentados esperando a que cesase, aunque la chica mantenía una distancia prudente porque si se acercaba un poco más, él escucharía con claridad sus latidos tan acelerados y tan fuertes que sentía que le golpeaba el pecho. Repentinamente comenzó a temblar por causa del frío.

-¿Estas bien?

-H-Hai…solo sentí algo de frío-Y se sorprende al sentir como el capitán le rodea los hombros con su brazo derecho y la trae hacía él-¡¿K-Kurosaki-taicho?!

-Así no sentirás frío-Fue todo lo que dijo mirando hacía otro lado, ¿Era su imaginación o lo había visto algo sonrojado?

No tenía tiempo para descifrar eso, esta cercanía la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, muy roja, oía como sus latidos aceleraban cada vez más y sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire. Lo único que podía hacer era cerrar sus ojos y rogar que la lluvia terminase pronto.

Ichigo había sentido como temblaba y decide verla, al ver en ese estado de sonrojada y con sus ojos cerrados, para luego ver como la bata se abrió un poco para que viese la iniciativa de sus enormes pechos, tuvo que tragar saliva e intentar de no verla, pero era algo imposible.

-Inoue…

La joven abrió sus ojos al oír su nombre en ese tono suave y luego se sorprende al ver como el rostro de Ichigo estaba cerca del suyo, cada vez más cerca hasta el punto que sus labios se juntaron. Estaba paralizada y sin poder moverse, solo sus labios sentían aquel beso que aumentaba el ritmo a cada segundo y como su cuerpo se hacía prisionero de sus brazos. Ichigo se separo por falta de aire y miraba como la joven recuperaba el aliento y como su pecho subía y bajaba.

-Kurosaki…taicho…

-Te quiero-Fue todo lo que le dijo, sorprendiendo a la estudiante y mucho más por decirlo con esa mirada tan seria y segura que lo caracterizaba y…hechizo.

-Watashi…watashi…

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse nuevamente y lo primero que hizo fue alzar sus brazos, sin darle importancia que la bata se le había corrido hasta el punto de verse como esas chicas atrevidas hasta el punto que rodeo el cuello de Kurosaki Ichigo y se fue apegando un poco más a él, claro que lo hacía toda roja y apenada.

-Te quiero taicho…desde la vez que me salvaste…-Y ahora fue ella la encargada de unir sus labios.

Por un momento, él se había sorprendido, pero no tardo en corresponderle el beso, convirtiéndolo en uno apasionado. La tomo de la cintura e hizo que se tendiese de espalda con él encima sin perder contacto de labios, luego su mano izquierda se atrevió a introducirlo bajo la bata y comenzó a acariciar las formadas piernas de la chica, subiendo hasta su cintura y desarmo el lazo, dejando la bata completamente abierta, viendo el curveado y atrevido cuerpo de Inoue, quien estaba algo apenada por eso.

Dieron gracias a la lluvia porque así pudieron estar solos, se pudieron confesar y porque los ayudo a ocultarlos los gemidos y gritos por su juegos de caricias, perfectos movimientos suaves y un poco violentos y besos.

**Fin.**

Esperen que aun queda la segunda parte ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Almas predestinadas 2**

Los rayos del sol entraron en el cuarto de la teniente del noveno escuadrón, logrando despertarla, mostrando unos hermosos ojos grises y era de cabello naranja. Lanza un bostezo y rápidamente se levanta, se vestía mientras recordaba que llevaba 3 años como Shinigami y 2 como teniente del capitán Hisagi Shuuhei, cosa que, según su amiga Rukia, hizo estallar a su novio Ichigo de los celos.

Pensar en el capitán del quinto escuadrón, Kurosaki Ichigo, como novio, la hacía siempre sonrojar de pena y esta vez no fue la excepción, no solo era su novio, sino también el hombre con quien se entregó y…se sonroja mucho más por lo que sacudió su cabeza de inmediato. Se coloco la insignia que la caracterizaba como teniente y salio.

Saludo a los miembros de su escuadrón que pasaban por su camino hasta que entro al comedor donde comían, saludo a los presentes con una amplia sonrisa, poniendo a todos rojos y corrió hacía su capitán, ya que como teniente, comía a su lado.

-Buenos días Orihime-san.

-Buenos días Shuuhei-taichou-Sonríe.

-Estas muy alegre.

-Jejejeje ^^U ¿Se nota?

-Bastante, ¿Acaso tienes planes hoy?

-Es que se acerca el cumpleaños de Ichigo-taichou-Algo apenada-Y eh pensado en hacerle algo a mano.

-A Ichigo-taichou le va a gustar cualquier cosa que hagas Orihime-san.

-Arigato-Roja de la vergüenza.

Después de desayunar, ambos salieron con dirección hacía el primer escuadrón porque había reunión de capitanes y en esta ocasión, los tenientes estarían presentes también. Al llegar, los subordinados iban inclinándose ante ellos y se preguntaban lo que podía ser tan grave como para que en esta reunión hasta los tenientes debieran estar presentes. Cuando entraron al punto de reunión, los ojos de la joven buscaron de inmediatos a los del capitán del quinto escuadrón y cuando lo encontró, le sonrió dulcemente, aquella típica sonrisa que le encantaba a Ichigo.

La reunión no tardo en el momento que capitán y teniente se pusieron en sus posiciones y las puertas se abrieron para ver como dos shinigamis hacían entrar tres jaulas y en cada una había un Arrancar que había logrado infiltrarse y estaban causando problemas en los pueblos de la sociedad.

-¿No es obvio que hay que ejecutarlos?-Pregunto Byakuya.

-Yo creo que sería mejor que estuviesen en mi escuadrón y me dejasen examinarlos-Sugirió Mayuri.

-Siempre con esas ideas Mayuri-Hablo Ichigo-Son Arrancares peligrosos, ¿O aceptaras la culpa cuando se te escapen?

-Si se escapan es culpa de mis subordinados que los dejo de guardia por no vigilarlos bien, no mío.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-Susurro Matsumoto.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Inoue al notar algo en el prisionero que iba al medio-¡Cuidado, Shuuhei-taichou!-Grito y en ese momento, el Arrancar se libero de su prisión-¡Shun Shun Rikka!-Sus orquillas del pelo desaparecieron para convertirse en un báculo-¡Santen Kesshun!-Creo un escudo que protegió a su capitán justo a tiempo.

-Arigato, Orihime-san.

-El deber de un teniente es proteger a su capitán-Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras los otros tenientes atrapaban al Arrancar-¿Esta bien, Taichou?

-Sí, gracias a ti-Le aseguro sonriendo.

La reunión termino dando por hecho de que ejecutarían esos Arrancar, Orihime estaba preocupada por Ichigo, porque durante el resto de la reunión lo había visto extraño. Cuando doblo una esquina junto a su capitán, lo vio caminando con Hinamori, le pidió permiso a Shuuhei y corrió hacía ellos.

-Ichigo-Taichou, Hinamori-chan, ohayo-Sonríe.

-Ohayo Orihime-chan.

-Hmmm…ohayo-Viendo con mala cara a Shuuhei, quien estaba a lo lejos.

-Ichigo-Taichou, quiero hablar contigo un momento.

-Les doy su espacio-Dijo la otra teniente con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

-Ichigo-Taichou… ¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué no estarlo?

-Después del incidente, has estado haciendo caras raras, ¿Estas enfermo?

-No Orihime, estoy bien-Le aseguro.

-¿Seguro?-Ve como asiente-Esta bien, pero por último descansa, me sentiría mal si te pasara algo.

-…-Una leve sonrisa adorno sus labios-Así lo haré-Posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-Te pasaré a ver esta noche, ¡Adiós!-Despidiéndose mientras regresaba corriendo con su capitán-Gomen ne, Taichou.

-Tranquila que no pasa nada, ¿Ya sabes lo que harás?

-Hai, solo debo ir a comprar los materiales, ¿Me da permiso?

-Claro, pero debes prometer que regresarás antes del almuerzo.

-Lo prometo, gracias-Y de nuevo comienza a correr.

Era de noche en la Sociedad de Almas, la luna llena brillaba como nunca y como el cielo estaba despejado, se podía ver con claridad las estrellas. En el quinto escuadrón, el capitán estaba tendido en su cama con sus manos tras su espalda, pero no estaba solo.

-Neh, ¿Es cierto lo que dice Rukia-chan de que en realidad estas celoso por mi cercanía con el capitán?-Le pregunto Inoue, quien estaba a su lado y abrazándolo.

-Tsk, esa Rukia-Murmuro molesto.

-¿Es cierto?-Insistió moviéndose hacía arriba para estar frente a frente al capitán.

-…-No sabía que decir, le costaba expresar lo que sentía cuando la veía tan cerca de Shuuhei-Bueno…

-¿Sí?-Joder, esa cercanía que tenía hacía ella y más cuando la tenía desnuda y solo para él le hacía perder la razón-¿Ichigo?

-Joder-Murmuro en el momento que la tomo de la cintura y de un movimiento la tendió en la cama y con él arriba y entrelazo sus dedos de su mano izquierda con los de la derecha de la chica.

-¿Ichigo?-Sorprendida.

-La verdad es…-Todo sonrojado y mirando hacía otro lado-Me cabrea que antes tan cerca de él porque pasas mayor tiempo con él y eso me enferma…estaba todo bien cuando fuiste parte de mi escuadrón, pero ahora lo único que quiero es reventarle a Shuuhei la cabeza.

-Para mi fue una sorpresa y felicidad que me hayan tomado en cuenta cuando solo llevaba un año como Shinigami-No pudo evitar soltar una risita-pero jamás imagine que esto te causaría celos.

-No te rías-Le dijo ocultando su rostro entre los desnudos pechos de la chica.

-Ichigo, el deber de una teniente es ayudar y proteger a su capitán…demo…eso no significa que vaya a cambiarte o algo así…Ai Shiteru-Le aseguro en susurro mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Te has metido en la jaula del lobo-Le advirtió mientras se separo unos centímetros para verla con diversión y lujuria, cosa que la hizo poner nerviosa.

-Ichi-…-No termino porque el capitán le tapo la boca con sus labios, en un beso apasionado que ella correspondió de inmediato.

Las lenguas no tardaron en salir para bailar con las del otro y el chico introduce su miembro en el interior de la chica, dejando que esta escape un leve grito de placer. El cuarto se lleno de leves gemidos de excitación por parte de la chica por las aceleradas penetraciones y por como el capitán se apoderaba de sus senos para morderlos, lamerlos y besarlos.

-¡Ah!-Grito Orihime cuando el capitán libero todo dentro de ella. Él la jalo para traerla hacía él y besarla-Ichigo…

-Te amo…-Le susurro para luego devorar su cuello.

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo despertó al oír el sonido de algo caer, se incorpora un poco y ve a Orihime con el Hakama puesto y aún desnuda por la parte de arriba.

-Gomen ne, no quería despertarte.

-Pero lo hiciste, ¿Qué pasa?

-Que se me hace tarde, tengo que terminar el papeleo con el Shuuhei-Taichou antes de evaluar a los Shinigami de nuestro escuadrón-Poniéndose apresuradamente la parte de arriba para luego arreglarse el pelo.

-5 minutos más-Le decía mientras la abrasaba por atrás y sus labios se apoderaban de su cuello.

-Ah…-Gimió porque también sintió aquellas manos fuertes aprisionando sus pechos-No, te conozco y se que esos 5 minutos son 5 horas-Volteando para besarlo-Mañana es tu cumpleaños, te veré a media noche-Se va.

De un salto, bajo desde ese piso hasta el jardín, saludo a gritos a los Shinigami que iban por su camino y se fue del quinto escuadrón con destino hacía el noveno escuadrón. Al llegar, rápidamente fue a la oficina donde estaba ya Shuuhei esperándola.

-Buenos días dormilona.

-¡Gomen ne, Taichou! //// ¡Ahora mismo comienzo!

Después de una larga mañana, pudieron terminar con el papeleo y decidieron dar una vuelta por Seireitei para relajarse, estaban divirtiéndose hasta que oyeron la alarma por lo que de inmediato fueron al primer escuadrón.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, viejo Yama?-Pregunto Kyoraku.

-Esto es una emergencia-Dijo Yamamoto-Hollow están invadiendo los Rukongai del 40 al 42.

-Deben ser demasiados-Dijo Ukitake.

-Los escuadrones 2, 9 y 11 se encargarán de eliminarlos.

-¡Hai!-Dijeron los capitanes.

-El cuarto escuadrón, que estén preparados para atender a los heridos.

-Así será-Le aseguro la capitana Unohana.

Los capitanes salieron y ya los esperaban sus tenientes listos para recibir las órdenes.

-Orihime, que vayan al Rukongai 40.

-¡Hai!-Y desaparece con la ayuda de su Shunpo.

-¡Nosotros iremos al Rukongai 41!-Grito Soi Fong

-¡Y nosotros en el 42!

-¡Yay! ¡Ken-chan esta muy animado!

Los escuadrones elegidos para encargarse del problema, invadían todos los Rukongai infectados por hollow, parecía una invasión de personas vestidas de negro. En el 40, donde estaba el noveno escuadrón, Inoue lideraba a los Shinigami que estaban por el lado este mientras que el tercer al mando se encargaba de liderar el ala oeste. El capitán con unos 20 Shinigami, se encargaban del centro.

-¡2 arriba a las tres, cinco!-Grito.

-¡Hai!-Gritaron 3 y de un ataque acabaron con ellos.

-¡No pierdan su posición, manténganse firmes y con la cabeza en alto!

Le respondieron con un fuerte grito. Estaba en la cabeza, liderando, dando las exactas posiciones de sus enemigos para que acaben rápidamente con ellos y con su Shun Shun Rikka activado para cualquier ataque o para defender a quien lo necesiten. Oyó un fuerte grito a su espalda y se sorprende al ver a 3 hollow detrás de ella.

-¡Koten Zanshun!-Grito y su báculo se convirtió en una espada, dio un salto en el aire y de un movimiento, de su arma salio un rayo que acabo de una con los tres.

-¡Esa es nuestra teniente!-Vitoreaban los otros aplaudiendo y silbando mientras que la mencionada solo se avergonzó mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Entre las sombras aparece otro hollow más que era demasiado rápido para que Inoue reaccionara a tiempo, pero logro usar su espada como barrera para detener el fuerte impacto, aunque si, de un vuelo cayo al suelo, dándose un severo golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Rápido, ataquen!-Ordeno ignorando su herida.

Mientras la obedecían, se tocó la cabeza con cuidado y lanzo una exclamación de dolor, su arma volvió a transformarse, pero no volvió a ser un báculo, sino que esta vez era un abanico hecho con plumas de ave.

-Soten Kisshun-Tocándose la herida con el abanico y de este salio un brillo que de un instante, curo la herida de la cabeza-Este reiatsu… ¡Taichou!-Grito poniéndose de pie-Oyamada, te dejo esto a cargo, debo ayudar a Taichou.

-Entendido teniente-Y esta desaparece.

Orihime corría con agilidad, estaba preocupada por su capitán, sentía a través de su reiatsu que estaba en problemas. Cuando llego, se horrorizo al verlo a él y los demás en el suelo, de un salto, termino delante de ellos e invoco su Santen Kesshun a tiempo.

-¡Soten Kisshun!-Transformando su arma nuevamente en abanico y al agitarla, una especie de campo cubrió a su capitán y compañeros.

-Orihime…-Murmuro Shuuhei poniéndose de pie-Gracias, déjame terminar con esto.

-No puedo dejarlo solo…el deber de un teniente es ayudar y proteger a su capitán.

-…-Lanza una leve sonrisa-¿Lista?

-Siempre.

Los escuadrones 2 y 11 terminaron y los heridos estaban en el cuarto escuadrón para ser atendidos, del escuadrón 9 solo faltaban su capitán, teniente y aquellos 20 Shinigami que los acompañaban y eso ya estaba preocupando a Ichigo.

-¡Unohana-Taichou!

-¿Hisana?-Se da cuenta-Ah…Shuuhei-Taichou.

-Unohana-Taichou, Onegai…atiende a mi teniente-En su espalda, cargaba a Inoue, quien estaba inconsciente-Curo a todo el escuadrón que se agoto tanto que no pudo curarse ella sola.

-Hisana, atiende al capitán mientras yo me encargo de su teniente.

-Hai, Taichou.

Unohana estaba curando a la joven cuando notó algo que llamo su atención que estaba entre las ropas de la joven y eso la hizo sonreír para luego dejarlo en sus manos. Una vez que termino, salio del cuarto y notó a alguien.

-Ichigo-Taichou.

-Unohana-Taichou.

-Descuida, ella esta fuera de peligro, no tenía heridas graves-Abre nuevamente la puerta-Puedes pasar, incluso se salvo lo que adentro.

-Gracias… ¿eh?-Una vez que entra, la capitana cierra la puerta-Orihime-Susurro acercándose a la cama donde descansaba ella.

En eso notó algo entre las manos de la joven: un pequeño papel de regalo muy arrugado, algo roto y arruinado a causa de la batalla y tenía una nota que ahora estaba dividido en dos y tenía escrito "Ichi…" Iba a tomarlo, cuando aquellas manos se mueven un poco.

-¿Ichigo-taichou?

-Orihime, ¿estas bien?

-Hai-Sonríe y notó lo que tenía en sus manos-Oh…se arruino…Toma, es tu regalo de cumpleaños-Entregándoselo.

-Arigato-Sonriendo levemente mientras lo recogía y al abrirlo, era un pequeño oso que curiosamente tenía una ropa de bebé color blanca entre sus patitas.

Curioso y sorprendido por eso, mira a la joven por una respuesta, pero ella se había sonrojado y vio hacía otro lado para luego solo tocarse la barriga. ¿Acaso…?

-¿Me estas diciendo que tú…y yo…?

-Hai…-Susurro asintiendo avergonzada y se cubrió la cara por completo con la ayuda de las sabanas.

El capitán quedo en blanco unos momentos, recapacitando su descubrimiento y una leve sonrisa adorno sus labios. Se fue acercando hasta el punto que le bajo las sabanas y beso su frente, luego su mejilla y después sus labios en un corto beso.

-Daisuki.

-¿No te molesta?

-Para nada.

-¡Yay!-Se abalanza para abrazarlo-Arigato, Ichigo.

**Fin.**

Espero que les haya gustado

A mí me encanto mucho el final _


End file.
